Advance Wars Mafia
| image = File:Advance_Wars.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Filly | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 02.07.2010 | winningfaction = Indy | roster =1) Blablah99 2) Yuiop 3) LJayden 4) Izzy 5) MollyMae 6) GreyCells 7) Glycereine 8) Slick (qwerty) 9) Framm 10) Onetruth 11) Golfjunkie (Abhisk, MissKitten) | first = MollyMae | last = GreyCells | mvp = - | awards = - }} Advance Wars Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Filly based on Advance Wars game. It began on July 2nd, 2010 and ended in an Indy win in D5 (July 13th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Blocks/traps are first priority. *There will be as little death as possible. If Player A targets Player B and Player B targets Player C, only Player B will die. *Tied result leads to coin flip. *There will be a Day 0 vote. This is to determine who writes the first day post. *The first person to die will write the day post for Day 2. *Trapped players cannot be voted for. *Warnings are given if you're inactive for a night or day cycle. Inactivity once= warning. Inactivity twice= replacement. Role Description BADDIES: (Orange Star) Have 1 kill per night and BTSC. WINCON: Be in majority. *'Andy:' Sends a PM to the host detailing a message. It will be posted in the Night Post as a message from Orange Star, the country that's been kicking a** and taking names. *'Max:' Uses those huge arms and knocks out one player per night, blocking their action. *'Sami:' Vote will count as 0x, 1x, or 2x. Secret ability: ? GOODIES: Everyone other country. *'Olaf:' Master of the snow. Blocks one player per night by sending a blizzard upon them. *'Grit:' Laid-back personality makes him easy to work with. Spies one action from a player. *'Kanbei:' Even bigger moron than Andy. Has a kill per night. Takes two hits to die at night, but can still be lynched in the daytime. Has BTSC with Drake. Secret ability: ? *'Sonja:' The undisputed master of FoW (Fog of War). Spies one role from a player. Secret ability: ? *'Drake:' Virtually unstoppable at naval combat. Learns role of dead player.(night or day) Has BTSC with Kanbei. Secret ability: ? *'Eagle:' Personality is summed up in two words: "Arrogant b******". Traps one player for the night and asks one question. If satisfied with the answer, he can release them in the daytime or keep them locked up. Can do this twice in one night. With that, there is a 40% chance the baddies learn his identity. Secret ability: ? *'Clone Andy:' Used to be in league with the independent, but went haywire and is now working for the goodies. Has one save per night. Can't save same person twice in a row and can only save self once. (Saving prevents all deaths during the night) Secret ability: ? Independent: ?????. WinCon: Secret * ????? - Each night ability based on die-roll 1: Save self. 2: Spy role. 3: Spy action. 4: Redirect target (night) 5: Redirect vote (day) 6: Any of the above. Secret ability: ? Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy: *GreyCells - Sturm MVP: GreyCells - Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play Brandos 2010 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Filly #Blablah - Grit - killed by Baddies in N3 #Yuiop - Eagle - Lynched in D2 #LJayden - Sami - Lynched in D1 #Izzy - Sonja - killed by Baddies in N2 #Molly Mae - Clone Andy - killed by Baddies in N1 #GreyCells - Sturm #Glycereine - Andy - Lynched in D3 #Slick - Olaf - killed by Baddies in N4 #Framm - Drake - killed by Baddies in N5 #Onetruth - Kanbei - Lynched in D4 #Golfjunkie - Max - Lynched in D5 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games